Tonight, Tonight
by Philamente
Summary: After Harry defeats the Dark Lord, he wishes to escape it all. So he goes to America. He runs into Draco Malfoy in a bar one night, and their angsty filled romance takes of from there!HPDM, fluff, adult, mature, alcohol, AU, OOC, drug use
1. The Boy Who Lived

Author's Notes:

Hello all! .

My name is Phil, and this here is my first ever fic _"Tonight, Tonight."_

This is a Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Blaise story, of course it's mainly just D/H because they are yummy :D

Reviews would be much appreciated, as this is my first attempt at writing. Criticism is more than welcome :D.

The title comes from the Smashing Pumpkins song "Tonight, Tonight."

Warning: Slash, Fluff, OOC, AU, HP/DM, alcohol, drugs, mature material.

Also, I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I just use the characters for my fluffy enjoyment.

Harry opened his eyes that morning and realized that the world was a blur. Literally. He closed his eyes again and tried to recount yesterday's events.

Was it yesterday? Harry was unsure for just how long he had been asleep.

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry stretched his arms far above his head. He hadn't felt this rested in a very long time.

The truth was, ever since graduating from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years ago, Harry never had a moment's peace. Everything he did was somehow involved in his overall goal of defeating Voldemort.

And up until yesterday, Harry thought that would never happen.

The battle was quick, and it felt to Harry it was over as soon as it had started. Like many of his run-ins with Voldemort, Harry felt that he had lucked out.

Even now, Harry can't quite remember how it happened exactly. Voldemort had been attacking all in sight with AKs and Harry was doing everything he could to get a shield charm to reach them first. On one of these times, the AK reflected back onto Voldemort.

..And then it was over. Just like that. Harry couldn't believe it. The next thing you knew, there were Death Eaters fleeing, and people rejoicing.

Harry remembers people crowding him, and congratulating him, thanking him. At some point he was lifted into the air and carried around the Quidditch pitch which the fight was fought on. And somewhere in all this time, he had lost his glasses.

Blurry eyed, he had walked away from the commotion, got on his broom, and flew to just outside the Hogwarts grounds where he could apparate to the London flat he had been living in since graduating.

Harry dramatically threw his covers off. He didn't want to get out of bed, but Harry knew that eventually he'd have to leave his cocoon of peace, and let the world resume around him once again.

His legs felt heavy as he swung them onto the floor. Looking down he could see blurs of black, blue, and red across his skin. He didn't need his glasses to know that these were the remains of the battle he had just taken part in.

Pulling on the pair of sweatpants that were next to his bed, he decided the shower could wait until after his morning coffee, and his cigarette.

Harry took up smoking about year ago, when the stress was really beginning to build up. He didn't need Hermione's daily reminders that it was a nasty habit, and that it was bad for him, but at the moment, he felt like he deserved a cigarette.

He walked out of his bedroom and was immediately greeted by someone throwing himself around his neck. He didn't need his glasses to know that the blur of brown hair was Hermione, and the orange-headed blur standing behind her was his best mate Ron Weasley.

"Oh, Harry! We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up!" Hermione said as she untangled herself from Harry, "I told Ron, 'if he's not up in another hour I'm going in there to make sure he's still alive."

"Good to see you, mate." Ron said smiling, clapping him on the back.

"Merlin..." Harry mumbled, heading to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and followed him.

Harry sat down at the table in the kitchenette, and groped around the table for his cigarettes. Upon finding them he pulled one out of his pack, lit it, took a long drag, and sat back content with the sound of silence, and the smell of coffee brewing around him.

Ron and Hermione cautiously approached the table. They sat down, Hermione with a disapproving frown on her face. They were trying to read Harry; he was in one of those moods they didn't quite understand.

Harry squinted at them. He was hoping that he could have his morning alone to collect his thoughts, but if he was going to be with anyone right now, he wouldn't have picked any other people.

"Harry, why are you squinting?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Well...I seem to have lost my glasses." Harry said slowly, still not fully awake.

The next thing he knew, Harry was staring down the end of a wand and everything was in focus.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, blinking a few times, unsure of what just happened.

"Oh, just a simple spell to fix your eyesight. You really should have had it done years ago, but you could never seem to part with those old glasses of yours." Hermione said matter-of-factly, although the look on her face would tell you that she was nervous that she had done something wrong.

"Oh, okay." Harry put the rest of his cigarette out, and got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter and looked at his two friends who were staring at him.

"What's up…?" Harry asked them uncertainly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance before Ron opened his mouth.

"Um…well we were just, Um, wondering…what exactly you planned to do now that, you know, the war is over?"

Harry stared out the window. He could see buses going by, and life going on. He knew the answer to Ron's question, he just also knew that they wouldn't like it.

He sat down, and faced them. Their brown and blue wide-eyes stared at him, questioning him.

He sighed, and looked down at his hands in his lap. He was nervous, and he was fidgeting, and he also knew that Ron and Hermione could tell that as well.

"Harry, you know we won't mind what you end up choosing, it's really not a big deal." Hermione reassured him, as she soothingly took his arm.

Harry took a swig of his coffee, and reached for his cigarettes. He lit his cigarette and took a long drag. After watching the smoke drift away from his mouth, he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I think I'm going to go into hiding. I need a new identity for a little while. I want to live in America, I think."

So, that's my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.

I have chapters 1-3 already written, so maybe if I see some reviews I'll continue to post .


	2. Club Kid

**Hello all .**

**I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope you like this chapter and decide to review . Cookies to all who do.**

**This is a Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Blaise story; of course it's mainly just D/H because they are yummy :D**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, as this is my first attempt at writing. Criticism is more than welcome :D. **

**The title comes from the Smashing Pumpkins song "Tonight, Tonight."**

**Warning: Slash, Fluff, OOC, AU, HP/DM, alcohol, drugs, mature material. **

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I just use the characters for my fluffy enjoyment. **

"What am I doing with my life?" Draco Malfoy thought to himself.

This night had started like all the rest. Draco went to the gym, he worked out, let the boys look at him, and as soon as he found a cute one staring, that's when he approached them.

It usually started with the typical "You come here often?"

They would be charmed by his smile, and his cute British accent. Today's boy was a sweaty tall sandy-haired man. He had a smile that was blinding, and his eyes were brown like a puppy dogs.

They discuss their lives while working out together, and then they retreat to the locker room where they take their frustration out on each other in the shower.

Draco would then, say goodbye and thank you, and then make his way home where his primping process began.

An hour later he would leave for the club. Depending on the day of the week, he would be in a different club. But one thing was the same, by the end of the night he'd be squished up in a bathroom stall (or a private room, in some of the fancier clubs) taking a second lover for the night.

And that's exactly where he was now. In the handicapped stall squashed up against the wall by Tim. No, Tom? Wait, yes, Tim.

It was unimportant to remember his name. All Draco knew was that he was sweaty and horny, and a tall brunette currently had him pinned against the wall, and was rubbing his crotch while savagely leaving a mark on his neck.

_I must remember to fix that later_ Draco mentally reminded himself.

It's not that Draco didn't enjoy the sex. Hell, that's why he did it. But sometimes he had to stand back and look at his life and wonder what he was doing with it, and if the decision he made had been the right one.

When Draco graduated from Hogwarts two years ago he knew what was expected of him. He knew that he was to join the death eaters in their top ranks. He knew that there was no way for him to exist in the wizarding world unless he was a death eater.

And the thing was, Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater. He and his father hadn't been on the same page about things growing up. Draco saw the horrible things he had to do, and knew that he could never do them too. Sure, Draco had pure-blood pride, but he wasn't about to go around killing innocent people. It might have seemed that way while he was in Hogwarts, but that was just an act. He could never be Lucious Malfoy Jr. and be happy with himself.

So Draco just chose to not live in the wizarding world anymore. It was a shock to all when he packed up one day, left a not saying "Don't look for me" and then he was gone.

Sometimes he wondered what was going on in the magical world. But he never gained enough courage to find out. What if his father had been punished for Draco's actions by the Dark Lord? What if the Dark Lord beat Harry Potter?

Harry Potter, now that was a name Draco hadn't thought about in a long time. Draco wondered what he was doing with his life now, or if he was even still alive. He figured he must be, because the world seemed to be in one piece, or at least there hasn't been any suspicious activity in New York City, where Draco lived.

Draco didn't know why he picked America, but he fit into the muggle community well enough. He found no need for work; he had made sure to take a healthy amount of his share of the Malfoy funds before he left.

And that was his life now, going to the gym by day, and then to the club by night. Draco is young, and he figured he was allowed to live his life the way he wanted too. But that didn't mean he was sure that what he was doing was the right thing for him.

It was a dream he had recently that made him question his current lifestyle. In his dream, he had a husband, and they seemed to be in love, they were monogamous, but that didn't bother Draco. He was content just being with him.

When he had woken up he skipped the gym that day, seriously contemplating giving up his life in New York City and going back to the people he once knew to well and then settling down and maybe even raising a family…

But that thought would have to wait, Tad, no Tom, was looking at him. Whoever he was had just asked him a question, Draco had been spacing out, and didn't know what he had said.

"I'm sorry…what?" Draco said bewildered.

Thor clicked his tongue at him, and rolled his eyes. Great, he was a queen.

"I _saaaaid_ do you have a condom??"

"Oh, yes. I do." Draco reached into his pocket, and producing the square plastic package.

"Good." Tony took the condom from Draco and pushing him once again back into the wall.

Draco was hard, and he was horny. And if he wasn't a wizard he would have cut Tim's balls off when he ripped off his 115$ silk shirt.

_You can fix that later _Draco had to mentally remind himself for the second time tonight.

Thor wanted him, badly. He attacked Draco's chest biting, licking, scratching. Draco was just hoping he'd hurry this up. He didn't care much for foreplay. Tim slid one of his big hands down Draco's pants, and began rubbing Draco's cock.

Draco didn't want to wait any longer. He undid his own trousers and slid them to his knees. Draco was never one to wear underwear so Tom had a nice surprise.

Tad stared at him and his cock with wide eyes "You are _sooo_ fucking hot."

Draco gave him a look that said _Yes, I know. _

Draco let Tom stare for a minute, but then it was too long. He pulled Tim in for a passionate kiss before pushing him down to his knees.

Tad got the hint and took Draco into his mouth. It was rushed, and hurried. They were both way beyond drunk, and Tom's mouth around his cock felt amazing. Draco leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting Thor work his magic.

Relishing in the feeling of his cock being sucked, Draco began thrusting his hips into Tom's mouth. He closed his eyes trying to hold back his moans.

Tim had paused; Draco looked down to see that he was reaching into his pockets searching around for something. Tony produced a small packet of lube and looked up at Draco, his eyes asking for permission.

Draco nodded his head and Thor stood up and forcefully kissed Draco. Their teeth clashed together, their tongues battled for dominance, Tim's denim covered swollen crotch vigorously rubbing against Draco's thigh.

Draco took the hint and reached and undid Tom's belt and pants, revealing his throbbing cock. Tony turned Draco around, coated his fingers with lube, and began preparing him.

Draco had his arms steadying him from hitting he wall. He gritted his teeth through the pain as Tim now had three fingers in him.

"You ready?" Thor asked him in a husky voice that told Draco that ready or not, he was going to be fucked, and now. Tony began opening the condom and putting it on.

Draco nodded his head. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and bit his lip, already anticipating the pain. Tom squeezed into him, slowly and Draco tried to stay relaxed. Once all the way in, Tim paused and waited. Draco let out a loud exhale that told him that he was ready.

Moving slowly, at first and then faster, Tony grunted against Draco. He started kissing the side of Draco's neck, which caused Draco to crane his head toward the sky with pleasure.

"Fuck…Draco…you feel so good."

"Harder Tom, harder." Draco reached down and began stroking his own cock to the same rhythm he was being fucked.

"My name is Ted" He didn't seem mad that Draco forgot his name, if anything it turned him even more on, and he thrust into Draco even harder.

"Right, right Ted" Draco knew it was coming, he knew that their thrusting and grunting together couldn't last much longer. He stroked his cock harder, and let his face be slammed into the stall wall so he could caress his balls.

"Shit.. .Draco… I'm gonna cum."

Draco nodded his head, indicating that we was about to do the same.

"Fuck…Fuck… ahhh" Ted collapsed against Draco's back panting hard against him. Draco reached across him and got home toilet paper and aimed his cum into it, breathing heavily.

Ted pulled out, and disposed of the condom. Draco began pulling his pants back on, Ted did the same, both of them not making eye contact, not speaking.

Draco found his shirt outside of the stall. The buttons had been ripped off, he'd fix those later. For now, he let his shirt just hang off him, exposing his chest, he was too hot to button up his shirt right now anyway.

Draco made his way over to the mirror. He smiled at his reflection.

_Oh Draco Malfoy, _he thought to himself _of course you would have fantastic sex in a dirty 2 by 3 stall, and still look like a million bucks._

Draco fixed his collar, when Ted came up next to him and started washing his hands.

"So Draco, um, maybe I could get your number?" Ted said without ever making eye contact.

Draco smiled.

"Ted, you seem like a nice guy, and yeah, we had a great time, but really, I'm not looking for anything more. So, thanks for a good time, and maybe I'll see you around the clubs sometime."

Without a second look back, Draco left the bathroom, he walked into the club, paid off his bar tab, but not before one last shot for the road. He exited the club, lit up a cigarette for his journey home, and another night alone.

**So, that's Chapter 2.**

**I'm a bit nervous about how it flowed, and about Draco constantly changing Ted's name for awhile. I hope none of you got confused and thought he was having an orgy or something! (Although, that would be quite hot… writes "note to self: orgy scene.") **

**Also, I'm nervous about the whole writing my first sex scene thing. Yeah.**

**Well, PLEASE review. Cookies to everyone who does!**

**Phil**


End file.
